A separator for fuel cell is a component of a fuel cell stack in which a plurality of unit cells are stacked and includes reactive gas flow paths configured to flow a reactive gas in each unit cell and cooling medium flow paths configured to flow a cooling medium in the unit cell. The separator for fuel cell also includes a reactive gas manifold configured to distribute the fluid to the reactive gas flow paths and a cooling medium manifold configured to distribute the cooling medium to the cooling medium flow paths. These manifolds are defined by openings provided in an outer peripheral portion of the separator for fuel cell and are formed as flow paths that pass through in the thickness direction of the separator for fuel cell, i.e., in the stacking direction of the fuel cell stack, when the unit cells and the separators are stacked. The prior art separator for fuel cell has a plurality of openings for cooling medium manifolds as described in, for example, Patent Literature 1. The respective openings for manifolds are aligned in the outer peripheral portion of the separator.